In acquisition of information through the Internet, a prefetching technique that a user terminal acquires in advance data required to display a web page linked from a web page currently displayed on the user terminal in order to collect information efficiently is known. For example, a technique that a user terminal prefetches data of a web page according to a priority based on a level of importance indicated by a user and a viewing history is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).